1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a link-plate chain for a continuously variable transmission.
2. Background Art
With respect to the link-plate chain for a continuously variable transmission, various techniques have been developed for preventing detachment of the chain's link plates and rocker pins. An example of such a technique can be found in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 4780368).
Patent Document 1 is configured to prevent detachment of link plates and rocker pins from a link-plate chain (sometimes called simply “chain” in the following) by, for example, fastening retainer pins at end peripheral surfaces of rocker pins passed through link plates, and either fitting a projection formed on a rolling surface of one rocker pin of each pair of rocker pins into a notch formed on a rolling surface of the other rocker pin, or attaching position fixing members to the link plates for restricting movement of the rocker pins in a chain transverse direction.